A lollipop is a type of confectionery consisting of a sweetmeat of hard candy or water-ice mounted on a stick and intended for sucking or licking. Different informal terms are used in different places, including lolly, sucker, sticky-pop, etc. (from Wikipedia)
In order to keep a lollipop in hygiene condition, it is common to cover the lollipop by cellophane of paper cover.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a lollipop, according to the prior art.
The lollipop, which is marked herein by reference numeral 10, comprises a sweetmeat 12 mounted on stick 14 and enveloped by a cover 16 made of cellophane, wax paper and the like. The cover envelops also the stick at the area where the sweetmeat and the stick meet. This part is marked herein by reference numeral 28. The cover is tied up at this area in order to prevent unintentional removing thereof.
In order to remove the envelope from the lollipop, the user rips the cover at area 28. This action affects the enjoyment of using the lollipop as the tearing is not carried out in an “easy” manner.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates another example of a lollipop, according to the prior art.
In this case, a knot 18 is tied to the stick at the side 28 where the stick meets with the sweetmeat 12.
The example of FIG. 2 is an attempt to provide a convenient solution for removing a lollipop cover, as the knot 18 replaces the glue or other means for keeping the cover closed.
Each of the dashed lines denotes a hidden contour of an object.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of removing a lollipop cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.